


Saint Ryouga: Nerima Saints

by SchwarzeLied



Category: Ranma 1/2, Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzeLied/pseuds/SchwarzeLied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happosai agonizes, and he has got a last confession to make. A confession, and a last gift. As he gathers the young martial artists from Nerima, he tells a tale of an elite group of warriors capable of rending the sky and splitting the earth, the Saints! Now follow Ryouga and company, as they make their way towards Sainthood, and the big fights awaiting them! but what is the truth behind Happosai's tale? What does it have to do with Nabiki? And how will react those that were left behind?</p><p>Warning, don't read if you don't want to see Ranma suffer. I promise it's not bashing but part of the joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance

_Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi, her publishers, editors and other right holders._

_Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumada, his publishers, editors and other right holders._

 

Nerima Saints

Chapter 1 “Acceptance”

 

“... The years have finally caught on with me...” the voice of the old man managed to say before being interrupted by a strong and persistent cough. The otherwise energetic and extremely mischievous old master was now extremely weak and barely able to walk any more, as if his vital force had suddenly left him, leaving behind a worn down shell. The five youths in the room listened to him with curiosity and disconcert, two of them knew him very well and could barely fathom him being on such a weakened state. For two others the old man was barely a blimp on the radar and mostly an annoyance they truly didn't care for, but somehow intuited he was a truly important elder and worthy of respect in these, his final days. And for the last one, a tall teenager wearing cargo pants and a black tank top with a rugged expression, this old man was a complete stranger, someone whom he hadn't heard anything about, yet he was there by his side, he had been unable to ignore this call. It was something he couldn't yet explain...

 

“Just cut down on the drama and stand up old freak!!” the pigtailed young man leaning on the wall outside the room yelled with boredom. “I don't buy this dying man act of yours so stop!!”

 

The oldest teenager in the room looked towards the door with a hateful expression, his hand on the tip of his sword. How could the fool dare to insult the elder? His own sensei? Didn't he have any shame? As his most important disciple and heir it was his duty to be night and day by his master's deathbed! Meanwhile his sister next to him also reacted readying herself for combat, but not to join the kendoist, but rather to stop him from hurting her beloved.

 

“Leave him be” continued the master “he just does as I expect the heir to the school to behave. Someone who lives for the art cannot allow himself to die in this way. I'm sure the school is safe with him. But the school is only part of my legacy, and I cannot leave before it's complete. My children, let me tell you about a very special order of warriors, one which dates all the way back to the age of myth. A caste of chosen elite warriors blessed with great courage and strength, their fists can rend the sky and their kicks can split the earth.These warriors are known as saints, and they represent the peak of human capability, or even more they are no longer men, but gods.”

 

“Forgive me for my skepticism” interrupted the long-haired boy with glasses “but I believe that if such a group existed I would have heard of them already”

 

“It is no surprise, the joketsuzoku only know of a few legends and are more concerned with local groups and tribes. But they are real, very real. So real in fact I'm offering you the chance to become saints yourselves.”

 

“What?!” the five teenagers reacted in unison.

 

“Of course I cannot train you myself, and you'll be facing others who began training long ago, but you are already expert martial artists, you are up for this challenge. And I'm confident you'll manage to win your cloths.”

 

“Cloths? What does this have to do with clothing? And why us? How do you know about us?” The rugged young man asked with some sense of incredulity. Not because he didn't want to believe this was real, but rather because he was afraid of this turning out to be another fiasco. He really wished to believe this was the chance for him to finally rebuild his father's dojo.

 

“Everything will be answered at the right time. Once you get there. Kodachi dear, can you please open the box there over the chest?” The prodigy gymnast hesitated for a short while, who was this old man to give orders to her? But in the end she obliged. Inside the wooden box rested five yellowy envelopes. They seemed to be filled with more than one document judging by their thickness.

 

“There is one for each of you, they contain detailed descriptions of the training grounds and the means for you to reach them, as well as instructions about who to look for and how to have you accepted.”

 

“Ryouga, Ryu, brother, this is for me...” Konatsu began delivering the envelopes as the others quickly opened them up.

 

“A plane ticket to China?!” Ryu exclaimed in surprise “This is for real then.”

 

“Wait a minute old letch!!” the very enraged teen outside entered ready to kill the perverted master “you mean you had the means to send me back to Jusenkyo all along?”

 

“Control yourself Ranma!” Ryouga interposed between Ranma and the dying master “No need to kill him now!” The lost boy grabbed his rival to prevent him from shortening the old pervert’s life span before he could explain himself.

 

“Perhaps we should go packing already Kodachi” said Kuno heading towards the door

 

“I think so, dear brother” answered the gymnast right before waving a kiss “Goodbye my beloved Ranma. I'll come back strong enough to get rid of those girls who pester you.”

 

“No, no, he knows just how hard I've tried to go back to China!” the school heir insisted on his rage while ignoring the departing siblings “And it turns out he could have saved me the effort. I knew he was a sadistic creep and this just proves it”

 

“Siberia?!” A yell across the room interrupted the hostilities “You can't be serious! I could never leave Shampoo for that long! I'm always eager to train and I'm not afraid of any challenge, but Siberia? Count me out of this old man!” the joketsuzoku kid moved indignant towards the door.

 

“I guess your poor mother will feel disappointed...” said Happosai “she was so happy to see you again that she is already on her way”

 

“No, no, no you didn't!” a sense of urgency grew on Mousse as he rushed but not before having the last word “don't think I will forgive you for this old man, and don't dare to die before I return or else...” he finally stormed out of the Tendo residence leaving behind three astonished teenagers and a grinning old man.

 

“You are worse than I thought!” an angry Ranma finally snapped back with a killing glare and extended his hands to try to strangle Happosai.

 

“We haven't been introduced” said the homeless warrior towards the last stranger in the room “I'm Ryu Kumon.”

 

“The name is Ryouga, Ryouga Hibiki” said the lost boy loosening his grip on Ranma and turning his back at him while extending his hand in a friendly salute. Ranma stopped outright as he got disoriented by Hibiki suddenly losing interest.

 

“How long have you known the master?” asked the rugged orphan shaking his hand back as Ranma looked at both of them with incredulity.

 

“Way longer than I wished” answered Ryouga “Are you really as good as Happosai says?”

 

“Are you?” Ryu snarked playfully while the pigtailed man next to him waved his hands as if saying 'hey I'm here'.

 

“Of course I am, I'm super though. It all comes with having to wrestle with wild animals”

 

“You do that too? Aren't bears the best to train with?”

 

“Yes, but I have a soft spot for wild boars as well.” replied Ryouga while Ranma's protests and antics went completely ignored.

 

“Well, in that case good luck on your training. I'm looking forward to see how strong you become. Of course I'm going to be the strongest of the bunch.”

 

“Don't be so arrogant just yet, I'm going to train harder than you could possibly could...” they began walking while chatting and gloating among themselves. Ranma couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. At the drop of a hat they had decided he was irrelevant, they just turned the page and began looking forward to better things and bigger challenges, challenges that didn't involve him. Perhaps Ryu Kumon he could understand, they had barely met and held a single challenge, but Ryouga… How could Ryouga of all people turn his back on him? All of these years of rivalry tossed aside as if they meant nothing! The bastard didn't even have the decency of beating him first. He had to do something about it.

 

“Well little freak, spill the beans” he grabbed Happosai by the collar “where can I get that saint training and one of those cloths?”

…

 

The street was in complete ruins, the asphalt everywhere was ruined, lots of fences around were broken in different places and those were the ones that remained standing, light posts were scattered around, the power lines extended dangerously everywhere, a three stories building now laid in ruins after collapsing, and a car alarm keep sounding as the two very tired combatants kept their distance and stood awaiting for an opening on their adversary while struggling for breath.

 

“If I hadn't sealed my technique you'd be dead already”

 

“I would like to see you try.”

 

“It would be so fun if that was the case.” Kumon snapped back struggling for air “For now it will have to be a draw” he finally conceded and snapped a challenge “Don't dare to let me down Hibiki.”

 

“The same I say Kumon. Make sure to train very hard because I plan on training even harder”

“That goes without saying.” Both martial artists shook hands out of their newfound respect for each other before partying ways.

…

 

“Nihao!” Shampoo ran towards the door, ready to greet a potential customer, however her attitude shifted fairly quickly once she noticed it wasn't a customer “Oh it's just you. Grandma is angry and looking for you”

 

However Mousse didn't answer or even react, he seemed in a hurry and was mumbling completely passing next through the object of his affections without batting an eye “stupid old man, stupid old man...” he made his way over the back room and with fury started to gather his few belongings. “he had no right, he simply had no right!”

 

“Where had you been?!” a grumpy old voice demanded. “You've got a lot of chores left to do. Don't go disappearing without a notice.”

 

“I've got no time for this...” Mousse doubted before cutting down the insult he would usually deliver to the old ghoul, but his thoughts were centered on his mother and he had to do this for her. He didn't stop packing until he was done “If you have questions ask the old man before he passes. Take care of Shampoo in case I don't come back.”

 

“Just what are you doing?” Cologne was astonished by the suppressed rage in the young joketsuzoku's words.

 

“I'm flying to Siberia to see my mother. And if him isn't just messing around, become a saint.” Mousse took the suitcase and wandered out.

 

“Grandma, what happened to Mousse?”

 

“I don't know what's got into him, but I need to have a word with the fool.”

…

 

The two guards looked at the wooden box in confusion, it was extremely uncommon to receive packages in the sanctuary, and this one had no return address and wasn't directed to anybody in particular. Would they get into trouble for opening it? But they were obligated to check the safety of the sanctuary and to keep intruders and hidden dangers away. So finally after hesitating for a while they carefully removed the top of the box just to be surprised by a black lightning which jumped out, as if it had been waiting for that precise moment.

 

The two men took a step back in fear, but once they noticed the source of their astonishment was a miniature piglet they felt like fools and approached it, thinking it could be a good dinner. But they stopped dead on their tracks as soon as they saw the piglet launching itself against the box turning it sideways and then dragging out a very heavy looking backpack, extracting a thermo out of it and dosing itself with the hot water it contained. The young man standing where the piglet used to be quickly dressed and then asked the men “Excuse me, is this the sanctuary?”

…

 

The five peaks, an ancient waterfall stationed in the deep heart of China. As always the ancient master rested at the top, watching the horizon. Below, his disciple of many years practiced against the water with a fury worthy of a true warrior. Ohko was violent, cruel and impulsive, his bloodlust already having caught the attention of many fighters around the region. The master had done everything in his power to fix that, but day after day he feared more and more his student would become a ruthless saint in the end.

 

“Excuse me master...” a voice behind him interrupted his reflexions. He didn't need to turn to know it belonged to a foreigner. A young man.

 

“If you came to pick a fight with Ohko, this is the wrong time.”

 

“Oh, no. Master, I was sent to you. I've come to seek saint training” Ryu bowed in the ground “Please accept me as your disciple.”

 

“I already have a disciple” the old master pointed towards the young man in the river. “And even if I didn't, you are too old for it.”

 

“Please, master! I beg you!”

 

“And how good would you think it'd do to you? By this time you can't even hope to challenge my disciple, even if I allowed you to train under me, you don't stand a chance at becoming a saint, you would just waste everybody's time.”

 

“It wouldn't be a waste for me! Please allow me to learn from you! All I want is to hone an art to honor my father.”

 

“Enough is enough. Ohko!” the master called to his student. “This man shouldn't be here, you can escort him out of this sacred place.”

 

“I beg you, please listen to my reasons before you make a decision” Ryu pleaded once more, but had to duck out of the way to dodge an unexpected aerial attack from the long haired fighter that was below a few seconds ago. However he couldn't completely get out of the way and ended up feeling pain from the aftershock alone.

 

“You heard the master. Leave!”

…

 

“It's interesting,” the man in charge of the aspirants had an amused expression while holding on to a letter and a few records. “Apparently we've been waiting you for a long time, so long I thought you'd never come. And aren't you a little old to start your training?”

 

“I'm sorry” Ryouga lowered his head “I tend to get lost pretty easily.”

 

“Ha, ha, ha” his interlocutor finally lost it and left out a strong laughter. “Well, let's find you an instructor. Come with me!” the man signaled and made motions for Ryouga to follow him. However... “It's this way!”

…

 

“That's not enough old creep!” Ranma was exasperated with Happosai's refusal to share more information.

 

“As I told you before” the dying master managed to tell before coughing more, he was worse than ever “This is not your regular martial arts contest. This is something where you risk getting way over your head.”

 

“Don't give me that!”

 

“Just what is exactly happening son-in-law?” Cologne irrupted into the room abruptly. “What is this saints nonsense you have fed to Mousse?”

 

“Surprise!” Happosai directed a weak yet spirited greeting towards her.

 

“Why did you sent Mousse to Siberia over a fairytale?”

 

“A fairy tale?” Ranma started to eye the dying master with suspicion.

 

“Oh but, not just Mousse.” Happosai answered on a higher pitch “And the legends are true Cologne!, ever since my trip to Greece I've been arranging for it.” He had a violent fit of cough “Too bad I'll never get to see it.” His energetic display ended there as he decayed once again.

 

“Don't try to play games old fool!” The joketsuzoku elder threatened to strike with her cane.

 

“I wish I was playing. I'm sorry you have to see me like this.” Happosai mussed.

 

“Oh god, you really are dying...”

…

 

“Marin” the director of the cadets approached the silver saint as she was stretching and proceeding through her daily regime. Shortly behind him a young man followed. “This is our newest aspirant to saint, Ryouga. He is oriental just like yourself so he will be your understudy.”

 

“You know I take no apprentices.” Marin didn't appreciate the openly racist statement “Besides he is too old for basic training.”

 

“I promise I will do my best” Ryouga advanced with determination.

 

“I make no promises.” Marin contemplated the aspirant head to toe “He will have to pass my exam before I truly accept him.”

 

“Sure” the headmaster left the area.

 

“Well, what is the exam about'” Ryouga was very excited by the challenge and eager to comply with it.

 

“It is a single question. From the looks of it you are no alien to physical demands, so we can cut short that part of the training. But I need to know more. Think it very carefully, because I won't allow you to answer twice, and if I'm not satisfied with it I'll send you home.”

 

“A question? What kind of question is it?”

 

“Why did you come here? Why do you want to be a saint? And don't give me a generic answer about being a hero of justice or wanting to protect the world, I will only be satisfied by the truth, the whole truth. If I feel the slightest sign of a lie or your motivation comes as selfish, I won't train you.”

 

“Why do I want to be a saint?” Ryouga was taken aback by the question.

 

“You've got until sunset to think of your answer. In the meanwhile don't further disturb me.”

 

“I wasn't expecting this.” Ryouga scratched his head

…

 

The pain was strong, but not unbearable. “I won't leave.” Ryu struggled to stand up “but I won't fight you either. I came to be a better person, not to engage in pointless violence.”

 

“Leave!” Ohko connected an uppercut sending poor Ryu flying a few feet away. But surprisingly he cut his fall and managed to land on his feet, the pain being stronger than what he ever received from wild beasts. But it paled in comparison to Ryouga's or Ranma's punches.

 

“If you say so, I've got no alternative” Ryu entered into a familiar pose by reflex, however he stopped himself as soon as he noticed. His opponent didn't waste the chance and took advantage of the opening as he struck him twice in quick succession leaving him stunned and open for more attacks.

 

Kumon didn't surrender, as he managed to regain his footing and parry a couple of the terrifying punches. Yet, he was forced on the defensive.If he could just use the opening move... No, that was a violent and decadent art, he wouldn't dishonor his father by going back to it. Ryu needed to change the dynamic, he gambled on a feint, jumping back instead of counterattacking. But Ohko wouldn't allow him any breathing as he aggressively pursued without slowing down. Ryu's hands betrayed him as they instinctively tried to initiate the Demon-god multiple strike and he contained himself while allowing yet more impacts to land on him.

 

Ohko's attack was savage and merciless, leaving Ryu struggling just to block the barricade of punches. He needed to do something before his muscles started to act on their own granting yet more openings. He also couldn't afford to keep blocking forever. He needed to do something to regain the initiative before a truly strong attack knocked him out. Then he realized it, only a few of the attacks were truly dangerous and he could take some of the rest. He slowly shifted his weight away so his left arm carried most of the defense and awaited for his chance. Right after Ohko threw a powerful blow, Ryu blocked and used the momentum to shove Ohko's arm out of the way while striking with all of his strength on a single blow, sending him to the ground.

 

But there was no time to celebrate, Ryu seized the chance to move and get more distance from his opponent, this time getting on a proper guard. “I stand by my word master, I won't leave and I won't surrender because I know this is the right thing to do.”

 

“Don't feel to proud” Ohko stood up ready to keep going “it won't repeat itself.”

 

“Stop it! I've seen more than enough...” the old master interrupted. “I need to say I'm impressed.”

 

“What?” Ohko was confused, the master was being a little more cryptic than usual.

 

“You mean... you mean you accept me?” the master just nodded with a wicked smile.

 

“But he is a weakling! He just gets a lucky shot and you just take him?”

 

“Don't question me, rather take it as a chance to learn.” The ancient master interjected “You are a good disciple Ohko, I can clearly tell you are almost there in raw power. But you still have a long way ahead, if not for this man's self restraint you'd be dead.”

 

“I'd be dead?”

 

“Any time you found an opening on Ryu's defense it was because he voluntarily broke the natural rhythm of his body, and while I can't identify the style they belong to, the movements he suppressed were quite deadly and accurate showing signs he mastered them long ago. Which brings a question, what kind of brutal art was that?”

 

“The name is not important, as it won't do any good to anybody. I grew up believing that fully mastering the art would bring honor to my dead father. But recently I learned the terrible truth about the art, how it was meant for creation and not destruction, and frankly it makes it even more wicked than I believed possible.” Ryu clutched “I could never do that! I'd never use it to take advantage of others the way it was meant to do! That is why I want to walk this path!”

 

The master smiled “Then let's see for how long you can. If you truly want to shed your violent past, and truly forsake that destructive art, I will teach you. But if you ever relapse into the dark path.”

 

“I will consider myself disowned. If that ever happens, I will renounce the right to be called your disciple, that will be the day I renounce all honor as I'll be unworthy of even your scorn.”

 

“You understood well.”

…

 

Babel remained stoic, watching the madness that his training grounds had become. The aspirants to saint that used to train with dedication were now running in panic like a bunch of scared pigeons escape from a rabid dog. The cloaked saint next to him just smiled with a smirk “What an interesting disciple you've got here”

 

“Come back you cowards! And you call yourselves future saints!” yelled Kuno while chasing after the other students wielding his bokken.

 

“Not much of a disciple” replied Babel “He is almost my age.”

 

“He is not very orthodox, but you ought to give him points for enthusiasm. He shows potential”

 

“Pray to your goddess infidel!!”

 

“Yes, the potential to blow away my sanity...”

…

 

“Why do I want to be a saint?” Ryouga questioned himself for the last time as he wandered through the outskirts of the sanctuary. “Which is my motivation to fight?” he was completely lost in thought as Marin's words kept echoing through his head. He had never stopped to analyze his own motivations, and as such he was at a loss for words. How could he have an answer for that?

 

“Just how did I start to fight? Why do I keep fighting? Why do I want to become stronger?”

 

Ryouga sat on the grass, too frustrated to care about the outside world. Just why had he wanted to try this? Everything was so clear at the beginning, this was like any other challenge, any other training opportunity, any other chance to finally beat Ranma and settle things for good. Of course he jumped at the chance!, and knowing Mousse was also going to become a saint and meeting this new cool guy to spar with he couldn't just let it pass. But now things didn't seem as clear cut, having only what seemed like such a selfish and empty answer. Or was it truly a selfish desire? How could it be? The lost boy knew he now respected Mousse and Ryu as fighters, and his rivalry with Ranma was built over the same kind of respect. Of course it hadn't always been like that, and it developed out of habit so slowly he didn't notice. And before that the rivalry came out of fighting over Akane, but that was ok, because it was an expression of love, a fight for true love...

 

“No, actually not true.” Ryouga interrupted his own train of thoughts while falling on his back “at first it was about revenge, and before that... over bread...” the realization hit him hard “all of this over a petty bread feud. What was I thinking? My motivations have been impure all along. I don't deserve to be a saint.” he rose his hands to his head and rolling over the grass he stomped at the ground with despair.

…

 

“I had a good life Cologne” Happosai, mussed weakly between the interruptions caused by the coughs “One without regrets. My job is all done.”

 

“Stop talking foolish man.”

 

“In all of my years in earth I got to have lots of fun with nobody to respond but myself, I even got away with groping a goddess.” He smiled with a smirk and coughed more.

 

Cologne just rolled her eyes “as I was telling foolish…”

 

“Ahh, I’m almost ready to go, but hanging on to my last moments of peace is a temptation.”

 

“You are not making sense, the fever is causing you delirium.”

 

“No, no, Cologne. I’m perfectly aware of what I say. I hold no delusions about the afterlife. I know what awaits to sinners like me at the other side, there is no peace for me there. I know it for a fact. But if I can at least get your forgiveness, and hold on into your image as I go. I can go with no regrets.”

 

Cologne stayed silent; she didn’t know what to say. After all these years, that was about the last thing she had expected to hear. Her rational mind was completely clouded, however some part of her managed to utter a word that she had all but forgotten and showing emotions she thought she had buried for good. “Happy…”

 

“I still wish I had been half the man you deserve. That is why I left, and why I came back. But by then I had grown rotten and everything I touched turned to dust. I left to have the power to be worthy of you, but by the time I returned I was no longer anything you could love. Just an empty shell of a man.”

 

“You didn’t have to do any of that Happy. I loved you just as you were. We would have found a way. My mother and the others thought you were nothing but an evil outsider, but I knew the truth, that you had a good heart and they were wrong.”

 

“And then I broke yours, and the cracks got filled with hate and resentment. And that is, the one thing I truly regret in this life. Making you suffer and go through all of it. I know you’ll never forgive me for it because I cannot forgive myself for it. But even if it is a lie, that is one lie this old idiot would like to hear, even when deep down I know I don’t even deserve as much.”

 

“Stop it Happy!” The old amazon snapped “you need to stop torturing yourself. Yes you hurt me and I cursed your name and your memory! But listen to me, despite the pain and grief, even when I got married and settled down, I never forgot you, I never stopped having those feelings. Not even now! Especially not now that I can finally see that below that facade, below that hardened shell, you are still the same pure hearted kid I met long ago. You are not the only one who has regrets Happy, I hurt you too when you needed me the most.”

 

“You could never hurt me Cologne, I endured hell just for you. Even when you showed me hate I could only think of you, I was just too broken and deep in despair and you deserved better.”

 

“All I needed was you.” All barriers got down with that statement as she hugged him and he gathered the last ounce of strength left on him to correspond. “All I need is you” she mussed and they didn’t say a single word after it, for their embrace expressed everything that needed to be told, and for a split second they stood suspended in time and their souls met for the first time in a way they had been craving for ages.

 

“Yes, a good life…” the old man closed his eyes with a smile as his body loosened and turned limp his breath stopping entirely. Yet his heart burned like never before, and even when Happosai, the old perverted master, was no long for this world and his eternity would be plagued by torment, it didn’t matter, because for that short second, he had found true happiness.

…

 

Ryouga walked the fields with a gloomy aura surrounding him. It wasn't only the failure to get an acceptable answer, but rather the realization that came with it. Under such circumstances he felt it was no issue to even bother seeking Marin. He should just leave the Sanctuary and save everybody's time. Finally he reached a tall stone wall and contemplated it.

 

“The outside world should be at the other side.” He mussed as he jumped over it, however instead of the open mountains he expected, he found himself in the middle of the gymnasium, and next to the silver saint.

 

“You came early” she commented “Do you have your answer?”

 

“Sorry! I stumbled in here by accident!, I didn't actually meant to get here!...” the lost boy silently cursed his fate for landing in the last place he wanted to be, it always was throwing him in the middle of these stupid and hilarious situations, unless...

 

“What kind of answer is that?” The silver saint showed disappointment.

 

“The only answer I can give! If you really need to know why I fight, the answer is because of bread! All I wanted was some stupid bread! And somehow fate has been guiding me from one place into another ever since. And it was painful, and miserable, and I saw hell because of it!” Ryouga didn't even bothered to stop for air. “But somehow, it has led me into becoming stronger, and towards wonderful people and a stupid jerk I can call true friends. I have learned I'm never where I want to be, but where I need to be, and now fate has brought me here when I had given up so it has to mean something!”

 

“I don't really understand your logic, but I can see your motivations seem pure enough, somehow...” Marin was struggling to process how bread related to him wanting to be a saint “And maybe it's for the best if neither of us tries to overthink it. I've decided I will take you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“But there is a warning I must give you before we start.” Marin raised her hand and continued with a menacing tone. “Saints are the protectors of the world, the loyal warriors of Athena, as such we must never use our power for personal gain, if I ever catch you using my teachings for self-serving purposes, never mind a cloth once you earn one, I will be the first one to destroy you with my own hands in the most painful and soul-crushing way possible. Understood?”

 

Ryouga just nodded. “Yes I promise.”

 

“Well, with that out of the way... it is time to start with your training.” Marin guided her new pupil towards a makeshift anvil and lots of pebbles.

 

_And thus, this is how my own path starts, I can't wait to see the hard training techniques required to become a saint, I guess they should be something I've never seen before..._

 

“First, we are going to start with the basics, I want you to... crush rocks...”

 

_Or not..._

...

To be continued.

 

Author's Notes: Hello, this is finally here. I have some chapters finished already, so they will be coming at a steady pace. This fic is set right after volume 28 of the Ranma 1/2 manga, just that "Ranma's tears" didn't happen at all, instead Happosai just got sick, very sick and he called up Ranma's rivals to his deathbed.

 

I'm always looking for feedback and I'm on the hunt to get new betas. So, if you have an opinion I'd love for you to share it!. And of course if you want to help me write this I would be grateful. All contributions will be greatly appreciated. Contact me if you want to proofread this.

 

Now stay for the Ending song!

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

 

In Japan, where I was born,

Lived a man who went to Greece,

And he told us of the saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

So we trained from sun to sun,

Till we found each one a cloth,

And we all became saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

And our friends are saints too,

except for that Saotome guy,

And the war begins to fight...

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

As we live a life in Greece

Every one of us has all we need

Sky of blood and sea of fists

In Athena's Sanctuary

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫


	2. The Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wrecking crew faces the new challenges of the saint training, another of Happosai's pupils reaches his destination, to face a grim new reality. Meanwhile Nabiki finds herself in the middle of an unexpected new business opportunity. Betrayed trusts, surprises, new friendships are forged... and Ryouga breaks rocks, tons of rocks! Does Mousse have what it takes to be the next ice warrior? Who is the mysterious saint intruding into Kunou's Training? 
> 
> As for Ranma, this is still not his show...

_Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi, her publishers, editors and other right holders._

_Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumada, his publishers, editors and other right holders._

 

Nerima Saints

Chapter 2 “The long road”

 

The lawyer’s office was nicer than Nabiki expected, she was still processing the whole deal. A few hours before a black car and two guys in suit had come looking for her at the school gate. She had been reluctant to go with them, but couldn’t refuse them when they showed her the citation. They were from a respected and well established law firm and her presence was requested in their headquarters. She still didn’t know what could be the reason of her being in there, but there she was, resting in a comfty chair inside an elegant office at the eleventh floor of a tall building in the center of Tokyo awaiting for somebody to come in and explain.

 

She didn’t had to wait much more, the office doors opened and an older man in a suit entered followed by a tall and bald man and two more people wearing suits. Nabiki felt terribly underdressed, as she was still in her school’s uniform, and she hated feeling like that, had she received a forewarning she would have been more presentable.

 

The older man sat at the desk as others took sit around the office. “Since we are all present, I shall proceed to read the testament”

 

 _Testament?_ Nabiki almost lost her cool for a second, she didn’t know anybody with so much money that their last will required a premium lawyer, and apart from Happosai nobody she knew had died recently. And the old pervert was a miserable man and a petty thief, and they weren’t exactly close…

 

“I Happosai ” the lawyer spoke confirming the girls suspicions and sending her straight into a surreal experience. It all started with the predictable stuff, leaving the title of school Grandmaster to Ranma, a set of documents and scrolls to Genma and a few of his trinkets to her Father. Then things went straight into the bizarre, as the lawyer began detailing an estate, bonuses, bank accounts and a trust that controlled a few small businesses and a foundation. For many minutes her senses shut down to any external stimulus, the words of the lawyer slipped past her ears without her understanding a single word. She was too busy processing everything, it was impossible Happosai could have so much money, and it was impossible it had anything to do with her. There were so many people who had a reason to be there before her. Her dad, her uncle, Ranma, even that old woman Cologne were more likely to inherit from him.

 

“…and thus I name Tendo Nabiki, born in…” the lawyer kept on reading “… as the executor of this will as well as the controller and main beneficiary of the trust previously detailed.”

 

 _He put me in charge? But why?_ Nabiki couldn’t believe what she just heard. Not that she would complain, but that didn’t make it any less strange. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

 

“Well, that means you come with me miss Tendo” the bald man interrupted Nabiki’s train of thought as he extended his hand. “I’m Tokumaru Tatsumi, I’m the director of the trust established by your grandfather.”

 

“He wasn’t my grandfather” she shook his hand. _Or at least I hope he wasn’t_.

 

…

 

The young joketsuzoku made his way through the heavy blizzard. He was wearing a heavy coat that only dragged him further in the snow. If it wasn't by his damned curse, he could have forsaken it, but he didn't know if the ice would trigger his transformation, and he didn't want to risk it in the middle of nowhere with such a horrible weather.

 

“Damn” he cursed under his breath “Out of all places, why did it have to be Siberia? Mom, why did you have to listen?” he took out the compass and fiddled with it, until he finally found the direction he was looking for.

 

Walking straight for a couple more hours, He reached the lone villa he was looking for. How could that idiot plan so far ahead? Why the perverse old master would go out of his way to ensure he got involved in this affair? Mousse could only speculate, but the general pettiness of Happosai's scheme was beyond him.

 

In the end, all he could do was ride along. Fleeing the cold, he finally got to the right cabin. He moved the heavy door open and closed it with fury.

 

“Mousse!” a youthful looking but very pale woman called him from a bed near the hearth.

 

“Mother! Why did you come here?”

 

“I'm sorry, I knew I promised to await in the village, but I received a letter from your father telling me you were coming to Siberia to train. You really are following his footsteps.”

 

“A letter from my father...” Mousse wanted to explode, this kind of manipulation was underhanded, truly a low blow. _One more reason to kill the old midget if he's still alive._

 

“So you truly met him. After all this years you found your father.” His mother's face got illuminated with the thought. “Tell me, is he still very strong?”

 

Mousse didn't speak for a short while, he knew he would hesitate and give away his disguising the truth, but he spoke the words that would make her happy “Yes, mom. He is truly powerful. I've never seen them fight seriously, but he could be even stronger than elder Cologne. My friends and I need to team-up just to land a hit on him. I haven't seen him fight for real.”

 

“But tell me, how is your life? I haven't heard news from you for a while.”

 

“Everything's fine. I know we still have to sort out the laws, but everything is fine. The elder doesn't let me time to rest, but we get along. Shampoo has been very nice lately, and not long ago she told Saotome she hates him, he was very mad.”

 

“That's good to hear. I feel sorry for him though.”

 

“Don't worry about him, he will live. He is strong, at first I didn't like him, but we are friends. Not too long ago we teamed up with Hibiki to fight the Musk, the Musk! And we won!”

 

“Oh Mousse, that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!” the woman Hugged her son with all her strength, which wasn't much, but in her current condition it was even less. All Mousse could do was to hug her back and suppress the sadness that invaded him with the realization. The old moron was truly beyond redemption.

 

“Don't worry about anything now. I will take care of everything...”

 

…

 

“No!, No!, No! Not that way!” Marin was getting frustrated at her new pupil, had he just struggled not to break his hands she would have been able to get some progress out of it towards awakening his cosmos, but this... she didn't expect.

 

“You told me to break the rock!” replied Ryouga with his finger still extended at the point where the solid rock used to stand.

 

“But not like that” Marin picked a rock from the floor “I now see you are too good at destroying things to learn the principle of destruction, but you'll never become a saint if you don't learn it”, she proceeded to crush the rock with the slightest of the efforts “Stop thinking with your muscles and start fighting with your soul. Feel the universe inside all things and yourself, become one with the universe. Did you understand?”

 

“I think I do” the lost boy turned towards another boulder “Bakusai Tenketsu!!”

 

“This is going to take a while...” said the silver saint with resignation.

 

…

 

Andromeda island was in chaos. The normal strong discipline and asceticism held by the students had been broken down by the arrival of a newcomer. It wasn't just the novelty of interacting with someone from the outside world but this was a fierce aspirant to amazon completely unlike the previous one who seemed to having been born to be a housewife and kept on cleaning and tidying everything behind the students. This new girl was a fury incarnated and demanded blind obedience from everybody who crossed paths with her. Two of the aspirants were just commenting while observing the contrast.

 

“You know Spica, it is a shame a cute and domestic girl ended up in here, sooner or later she is bound to suffer an horrific death. That is going to be such a huge waste”

 

“Keep telling yourself that Reda. I've never liked weak girls, and it was her foolish fault for coming in the first place. Now, this other girl, Kodachi...”

 

“But man, she is crazy! I wouldn’t want to have to face her”

 

“That is a risk worth taking.” Spica commented with pride. “But yes, I hope not having to face her either...”

…

 

“So, tell me kid. Is this letter accurate? Are you really his son?” the ice master held the letter with certain contempt, both he and his student stood in the cold weather while apparently being immune to its effects. However the same couldn't be told of the Chinese youth, who still wore the heavy coat from earlier.

 

“I guess the information is correct. I never bothered to care. I only rely on myself, and I fight my own fights. Ignore this man you call my father, I've never met him and I owe him nothing. If you are to accept me or reject me do it on my own merits.”

 

“We will see.” the older Saint shoved the letter away and moved “This is Isaac, he is another of my disciples. He has been training with me for a long time. If you want to compete with him, you'd rather hurry. But first you need to adapt to the weather.”

 

…

 

“Fine, watch me closely this time.” said Marin “you don't just focus on rock's the weak point, feel the atoms of the rock and how they are miniature universes, then channel your inner self into crushing that structure.” she once again hit the rock turning it into debris. “Your sixth sense is already partially awakened so you shouldn't have problems with it”.

 

“Ok, focus on your soul, on the universe inside yourself” repeated Ryouga as he began meditating about stars, the cosmos and the meaning of life, and a glimpse of his cosmos let itself through his body and became visible, so he was prepared to strike and... “Bakusai Tenketsu!!” his index finger found the weak spot by instinct alone and the rock exploded.

 

“You were so close, why can't you just listen?”

 

“I'm sorry I just can't help it, everytime I'm going to hit it I see the weak point and just press it”

 

“Give me your bandana” spoke a very indignant Marin.

 

“Why do you want it for?” said Ryouga while handing over the piece of clothing.

 

“For this!” the silver amazon yelled in frustration as she tied it tightly around Ryouga's eyes

 

…

 

The dry air of the desert and the inclement heat made it difficult to breath, the sand in the wind didn't made things easier, as it blocked everything beyond a few steps away. Any kind of training was extremely painful under such harsh environment, but the intensity of the exercise required an inhuman effort. This wasn't a place for the weak, only those aspirants raised from an early childhood could hope to survive.

 

So it was a huge surprise for all of the apprentices when an outsider arrived and adapted so well to it. He was older than most of them, and from the looks of it he had never had a single day of serious training. At first he had struggled to keep up with the group, but after a few days he was fighting along with them, and after a week, he was routinely trashing the floor with the rest of them.

 

Right at the moment, Kuno was in the middle of one such days, he had hardened in the inclement desert, and it showed. He had to be honest, never before he had dared to go beyond his limits, not even to challenge and try to upstage Ranma. His speed and strength were now at least ten times his previous peak.

 

“If we were to fight now, the foul one wouldn't stand a chance.” He contemplated as he sent the last fellow to the floor and returned the wooden sword to its hilt.

 

“Babylon told me of your progress” a cloaked man walked towards him “How nobody can hope to challenge you.”

 

“I would say they are exaggerating, but that's the truth.”

 

“And I guess you should feel very proud of yourself.”

 

“What else was to be expected? I would lie of I said no.”

 

“But you know, Athena dislikes the use of weapons.”

 

“This sword is my soul! I'm one with it!” Kuno drew the bokken and pointed towards the man.

 

“How sad,” the man began emitting a colossal battle aura, one even more intimidating and overpowering than the old lecherous master's. “someone like you having such a fragile determination.”

 

Kuno couldn't see what followed, it happened too fast for him to register. All he knew is that when the dust settled the man had moved many yards past him and half his wooden sword laid in splinters on the floor.

 

“You should forget about the sword, it is holding back your potential. When you earn the right to wield a cloth, look for me.” The cloaked man began to walk away “I'll give you a blade that can't be broken.”

 

…

The sparring session was the hardest Mousse had ever had. Isaac's attacks were very fast, beyond Ranma's regular speed, and they hurt even when he managed to block them. On top of that he was still bound to use the heavy coat to prevent his curse from taking out. The hidden weapon master could only block some of the attacks and receive all others. And to make things worse, Mousse mind wasn't entirely there...

 

“Come on!” Isaac landed a clean hit that sent Mousse flying headfirst into the snow. “At least make an effort!”

 

Mousse took out his head of the snow. “Apparently snow doesn't count...”

 

“What is this blabbering?” the other disciple challenged “If you are here, take it seriously!”

 

“Shut up” the young Chinese stood up in contemplation when he felt a cold shivering in his heart, a bad and ominous presentiment. “You know, maybe you are right.” He moved quickly and began running towards the old cabin “No, no it can't be, not now... mother...”

 

…

 

“Faster, faster!” yelled Marin while throwing rocks at an inhuman speed to her blindfolded disciple “you are still too slow!”

 

“Ahhhh!” Ryouga kept on his efforts to block each and every rock with his punches. He had no idea how well he was doing it, having only Marin's word for it, as he not only couldn't see, but the training had also increased his already high pain threshold and he was having troubles feeling his hands making contact with the rocks.

 

“Enough of just using your muscles! Use your cosmos!”

 

“I'll show you my cosmos!!”

 

“I still don't see you break all of the rocks! Concentrate!”

 

“Arghhh!!!”

 

“Faster!!” Marin increased the speed “or you'll never learn the Ryu Sei ken!”

 

“Ranma is going to be very surprised when I surpass his speed” Ryouga grinned just to receive an impact straight to the face. He couldn't feel the pain, but the strength of the strike sent his head backwards.

 

“Don't get distracted!”

…

 

“I’m home!” Nabiki entered the tea room of the Tendo residence for the first time in weeks. She had been traveling and visiting the different buildings and businesses that were under the trust left by Happosai. She was carrying a few packets and bags.

 

“Oh! My daughter!” Soun left completely the shogi game he had been having with Genma and hurried to hug her barely containing the tears “you are home again! I was so worried for you!”

 

“Yes, I’m back Daddy.” Answered Nabiki while struggling for air.

 

“Welcome home Nabiki, how was your travel?” Her older sister greeted her.

 

“It was wonderful sis, next time I’m taking you with me too. And I won’t accept no for an answer” Nabiki managed to slip her head out from between the paternal expression of love.

 

“Oh, but there is too much to do here.”

 

“I don’t think you understand it Kasumi, we are rich! You don’t need to keep doing the housework.” Nabiki finally got out of her father’s grip. “I brought gifts for you and Akane!”

 

“Who would have thought the old master was drowning in money?” said the Tendo patriarch for the nth time. “I still can’t believe it.”

 

“I guess that being a thief for so long paid off in the end” Genma commented “After all he is been active since the time of the shoguns”.

 

“Oh that reminds me” said Nabiki “This is for you uncle Genma” she delivered a bundle to him “Happosai left it for you. I have another one for Ranma, have you seen him?”

 

“He is training in the dojo.” Said Kasumi “he's been at it non-stop since the funeral.”

 

“Hey Nabs!” Ranma stormed into the room “do you have something for me?” he was very anxious and eager, like a little child at Christmas who can’t wait to tear open his gifts.

 

“Oh, yes. Happosai left this for y…” Nabiki didn’t get to finish the sentence, as Ranma practically ripped out the bundle form her and hurried out of the room.

 

“Thanks Nabs!!”

 

“I wonder what is inside that package that interest him so much.” Commented Kasumi.

 

“I don’t know, knowing him is just a scroll in his ugly letter naming Ranma the heir to his school. What else it could be?”

 

“It is wonderful to see Ranma taking his role as Heir to the school so seriously.” said Shoun with a smile.

 

“Yes, very much. Tendo.”

…

 

Mousse attempted to shovel the frozen ground with fury and desperation. He kept failing at making even a dent in the ice covering the soil. Finally he lost all patience and started hitting at the ice but to no avail. He finally relented and fell to his knees as tears rolled through his face. “Forgive me mother. I'm pathetic, a disgrace. I wanted to make you proud and to show your existence wasn't in vain. I wanted to redeem you! To make them regret mistreating you! I would be the strongest in the village! And gain the respect you deserve! But I failed you! I was outdone by an outsider! And not only I couldn't overcome him, I'm such a failure I became his friend! I'm such a failure that I can't even give you a proper burial!”

 

Never before that moment he had dared to face the simple coffin behind him. In fact he had been afraid of looking directly at her since he arrived. In his struggle to make her happy, he had neglected to be honest, and he kept lying to avoid making her suffer. She didn't deserve to be unhappy, she was so kind, so warm, so loving. Yet nothing of that had mattered to the rest of the village, all they cared about was that she was weak, that she was not a warrior, and that she wasn't worthy of any respect because of it.

 

“You shouldn't torture yourself...” Isaac approached the scene with solemnity and hit the ground, instantly breaking the ice. “I didn't know this was what kept you distracted. I apologize for it. But enough of that, you have to give her a proper send out.”

 

“Yes.” Mousse got back on his feet and drew another shovel he had hidden in his clothes. “Thank you.”

 

Both of them worked for almost an hour, and in the end managed to dig and make a simple but beautiful burial. They retired to the small cottage occupied by Mousse. The joketsuzoku lite a fire and began to burn his clothes as he spoke.

 

“That power, that strength. Is that the power of the saints?”

 

“No, I still have a long way to go. What are you going to do now?”

 

“I don't know, she was my only family. I'm now alone in the world. I guess I have nothing left to lose. Do you think the master will have me back? After I left so suddenly?”

 

“Well, it is your mother. He might understand.”

 

“Let's go then...” Mousse finished dressing as he tied a black band around his arm. “There's a lot of training to do.”

 

…

 

The limousine was already an unusual sight in the streets of Nerima in the middle of the day, but at night it was somehow more unusual. It stopped at a very familiar place, Uchan's was unchanged since the last time she had been there. Nabiki let out stray thought before going ahead, she needed all of her self-control in order to pull this off. She approached the door and gently knocked. It didn't take long for a certain young chef to open the door and greet her with skepticism.

 

“Huh? Nabiki what are you doing here this late at night?” Asked a very confused Ukyo.

 

“Business as usual” the heiress commented without changing her stoic expression “though for you that is also a personal matter.” she said with casual disinterest.

 

“What?”

 

“This is something you'd rather keep private. So I suggest we talk inside”

 

Ukyo was more and more curious about Nabiki's cryptic statements, so she finally relented “very well, you can come in”.

 

The two girls entered as Ukyo closed the door again.

 

“And what new piece of information you've come to put for sale?” Inquired Ukyo as she made a mental note of how much it was going to cost her.

 

“I know that's the usual order of affairs. But this is different, in fact this time it marks the end of our usual business transactions for good. This is the endgame.”

 

Ukyo's mind couldn't grasp the words told to her. What did the ice queen have in mind that could be that definitive? Was she outright going to sell Ranma?

 

“Go straight to the point sugar. What's it and how much is gonna cost?”

 

Nabiki remained very professional and collected. She extracted a folder out of the case she brought with her and one small slip of paper from it. It was a check, a check with a lot of zeroes.

 

“What's the meaning of this?”

 

“It is the cost of a food cart adjusted for inflation and a reasonable estimate of ten years worth of lost income plus a generous interest for the inconveniences.”

 

“But that is...”

 

“The amount of your dowry. Returned by the Tendo clan in the Saotome's behalf.”

 

“No, no. I can't accept it.”

 

“Your input has no bearing on this transaction.” Nabiki made a short pause, she was hesitating. “The reason uncle Genma acknowledged your engagement was because he couldn't spare the dowry. Now it is over.”

 

“I'm not giving up on Ranma!”

 

“Nobody is asking you to do that. You can still fancy Ranma, just not as his fiance.”

 

“I don't want your money!”

 

“If you don't, your father will. No matter what, it is over.”

 

“You can't buy my honor!”

 

“Sugar, I just did. Unlike Shampoo your claim can be easily solved by money. With your money back you can move on and find your own life.”

 

“But Ranma! He loves me!”

 

“Does he? Or he is just too afraid of hurting your feelings?” Nabiki didn't allow Ukyo enough time to rebute. “When was the last time he took you out on a date that wasn't to make my sister jealous? Or when has he sought your companionship without bringing Akane? Or has he shown any sign of affect for you that wasn't some form of guilt or a reflection of your childhood years?”

 

Ukyo was paralyzed, she was stuck between anger and pain.

 

“Don't look at me like that, I made you a favor. He only lives for his art and nothing else. Where you expecting to tame him? To turn him into a husband with a steady job? To make him dump everything and devote himself to you and your dream? You need to face it, Ranma is first and foremost a warrior, you can't just civilize him. He is not fit for the kind of life you want. It is time for you to accept it. Your crush in Ranma is a juvenile love, a strong feeling but immature, and ultimately something doomed to fail in the real world. Even Kodachi could have more of a future with him than you.”

 

These last words were too much for the young chef. She broke down not knowing how to counter it.

 

“It has been a pleasure to make business with you. It was fun while it lasted, but the times when I sold you information for pocket money are over. It is time to grow up” Nabiki placed an envelope on the table. “This is my proposal, when you are ready to grow up call me and we can make a new kind of business. Until then...”

 

The ice queen left a sobbing Ukyo behind. And with the same stoicism she boarded the limousine requesting to go home. However as the car turned around a corner she lost her cool. She was shaking, and fighting a strong emotion.

 

“Are you ok miss Tendo?” Asked a worried Tatsumi.

 

“Yes Tatsumi, from the beginning I knew it was going to be hard. It is just I feel dirty, like I sold out my best friend. But what was the alternative? Uncle Genma would have just run away with the money and Ranma is too soft for it.”

 

“I'm proud of you. To take this ordeal for the sake of your family.”

 

“It's the least I could do. They deserve it taking into account what we are going to do.” Nabiki finally couldn't hold it anymore and began crying.

 

The older man just looked from his place, his expression thorn between compassion and pride. _“How mature is miss Tendo, now I see why the master left her in charge of all this.”_

 

Nabiki, however couldn't notice, she was deep in her own thoughts _“Stupid Happosai, I can't believe he just made me give away so much money!”_

 

To be continued

 

Author's notes:

Yay, another update. Only one more chapter left before we can go straight into the plot. Originally this chapter was part of the first one,  along with the third chapter. But I was kind of stuck on them, what was the first chapter demanded lots of rewriting, first to help pacing and to give time for the Nabiki's plotline to unfold. Then to add additional scenes to give more spotlight to Mousse and Kunou. Chapter 1 was too much Ryu-centric, this one gives more time to develop Mousse, and the next one... the next one will give us some fun quality time with our favourite delusional kendoist.

 

  * What is Nabiki's proposal?
  * What are she and Tatsumi planning?
  * Will Ryouga earn his wings? Will he be able to keep them?



This and more next time, when Kunou's second fondest wish come true and he gets his desired revenge on the foul sorcerer Saotome!

 

Wait, what?

 

[As always, please if you have some honest soul-crushing feedback I will be grateful to receive it. Some reviews and comments are very welcome!  Still on the hunt for more betas, contact me if you want to proofread this]

 Now stay for the ending song!

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

In Japan, where I was born,

Lived a man who went to Greece,

And he told us of the saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

So we trained from sun to sun,

Till we found each one a cloth,

And we all became saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

And our friends are saints too,

except for that Saotome guy,

And the war begins to fight...

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

As we live a life in Greece

Every one of us has all we need

Sky of blood and sea of fists

In Athena's Sanctuary

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

…

 

“ _There are no more training grounds available for you to become a saint...”_

Happosai's words still echoed on Ranma's head as he walked alone by the moonlight towards Mount Fuji.

 

“ _...and if you want an honest piece of advice, I would suggest you forget it...”_

Guided only by a confusing map, the young master of the anything-goes deviated from any of the conventional paths into the forest. The places he went through were still pristine, unaltered by human actions of any kind.

 

“ _...the burden of a saint is incompatible with your station in life Ranma....”_

He had to find the right moor and trust the old pervert's drawings still held accurate to reality.

 

“ _...you can be happy as you are without that. You have to seriously meditate if you really want to throw away everything...”_

And somehow they still did, the moonlight clearly illuminating a common rock, like any of the others around.

 

“ _...But, if by the time I leave you still insist on following the others, I will leave you a way to get involved...”_

There was no time to lose, he rushed to dig a hole with his hands; he had to find it; the thing he came looking for, hidden in this spot for years.

 

“ _...you'll be on your own, but if you have what it takes you might rise higher than any of them could ever dream...”_

And he got rewarded as his hands felt the top of a box. “I found it” he said “the golden cloth...”

 


	3. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown has started, the young martial artists begin their fights to gain sainthood. A brave and passionate new saint emerges unscathed. Now it is time, the foul sorcerer shall pay once and for all...
> 
> Oh, and Mousse, Ryouga and Elder Cologne do some stuff too.

_Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi, her publishers, editors and other right holders._

_Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumada, his publishers, editors and other right holders._

 

Chapter 3 “Intervention”

 

Genma Saotome was not a happy man. Right now he was a worried man, not an entirely uncommon sight, but this time he had trouble coping with the situation that transpired a few hours before. The results weren’t the ones he expected. The son he knew would have jumped at the chance of proving himself to his ancestors and agreed to follow him. But this time things had been very different, and even if all of it was just a petty scheme of his to get richer, Genma was still disappointed by his son’s refusal and the spirited rejection he had given.

 

It had all begun a few hours before, in the morning. The Tendo family was about to depart on a leisure trip to the beach, ever since Happosai passed away these trips had become more common; not that Ranma ever took part in any of them. A couple of weeks after the burial Ranma left the house in the middle of the night and returned holding a heavy golden box and a few other pieces of gold, including an ornamented staff and some pieces of jewelry he quickly tossed away. Since that day he had locked himself out with it in the Dojo and refused to come out. He spent the time meditating by the box and barely eating or sleeping. 

 

It was at this time that Genma decided to do something about it. He clearly understood that once an idea found its way into Ranma’s head it would blossom into an obsession that consumed all of his thoughts and actions until he took it all the way to the end. It was in part this ability to single-mindedly pursue new techniques that made Ranma what he was today, the number one martial artist of his generation. But seriously this time he felt his son had gotten himself into a hopeless pursuit, something beyond his reach. He needed to distract Ranma somehow and if it put a few thousand yen into his own pouch all the better. 

 

That fateful morning Genma approached the gates of the dojo. Carefully opening one of them he took a peek inside. The whole building was shrouded in darkness, except for its center in which the magnificent golden light irradiating from the heavy box made a stark contrast with Ranma’s conflicted and violent battle aura, which spookily irradiated from him.

 

Swallowing hard Genma rehearsed his story one more time in his head, he was going to convince Ranma to go with him to the Saotome family grave and perform a “ritual of passage” –which he obviously made up- if everything went nicely, Genma would have access to the family treasure and Ranma’s mind would be taken away from this obsessive training, even if only for a short while. However, things wouldn’t go as smoothly as planned.

 

“What do you want?” said the youngest Saotome, with a harsh voice that showed how bothered he was by his father’s presence.

“Well…” Genma mumbled very intimidated by Ranma’s reaction, he wasn’t just spooky, he was outright scary. All pretense of persuading Ranma banished in a single second, the young man let out a shocking and cold aura made of pure hatred and frustration, never before had Genma seen him like this, he looked way worse than he expected. Recomposing himself the older Saotome decided to get his act together and got the courage to speak again “Ranma, I’ve been delaying this for a while, but it is time. You need to come with m…” 

 

“I’m not interested.” Ranma interrupted him 

 

“But this is important! You cannot call yourself a Saotome if you don’t pay respect to your ancestors!” Genma was speaking in an anxious voice, no longer caring about the quick coin, but genuinely worried for his son.

 

“Then I don’t care about being a Saotome…” Genma got quickly disabled by those words, he didn’t know which was worse, the words coming from Ranma’s mouth, that he didn’t even bother to even look back towards him or the cold and detached tone of his voice. Whatever the reason, Genma was speechless and completely caught unaware. He wasn’t disappointed, he wasn't angry, he wasn’t even scared. He didn’t want to admit it, but for the first time on his life, Genma Saotome was genuinely hurt.

 

...

 

“I see you all are here.” Babel had gathered all of his students that day, disrupting the regular rhythm of early sparring, teaching, training and more sparring. “It's been a long time since you started your training. In all these years I've seen you grow in many ways. I'm proud of having been your teacher. but learning time is over. Now it is time for you to show me all that you've got, without holding back nor showing restraint. Show me that you deserve to be a Saint of Athena. In one more week, we'll start a tournament with all of you. Over the next few months all of you will take part on deadly combat in order to find a champion. The one to prove himself undefeated shall become the new Saint, and earn the Bronze cloth!”

 

He removed the curtain covering the heavy item beside him, revealing the Pandora's box, in front of it the image of a horned horse was sculpted with intricate detail. Just the sight of the container made the aspirants stare in amazement. 

 

Tatewaki couldn't believe it “So, that is the cloth... It will be mine! Listen all of you! If you value your lives you rather give it all because I won't allow a weakling to become a saint in my stead!” 

 

“Wait!”, another apprentice spoke “Is the crazy sword guy taking part in the tournament?”

 

“All of you will take part kid.”

 

“So, you mean we have to fight him one on one?” another one doubted.

 

“Um, yes...” Babel “It is a tournament.”

“And he will be allowed to go all out?”

 

“All of you will be!” Babel told them, but as he noticed in many of his students' faces, the morale was low and fear began to spread through them. “Come on, don't be cowards! Just because he makes short work of you everyday without bathing a sweat doesn't mean he is going to slaughter or cripple all of you! As Saints you are going to have to go through hell and back to protect Athena!”

 

The students stood in silence. “This challenge is nothing compared to what awaits you as Saints, so face your fears and fight!, fight for Athena!, fight with all you've got and more! Fight with your soul! With your heart! Show me the strength of your cosmos!” The young men stopped feeling fear, their expressions showing determination and courage, they suddenly felt more confidence than ever...

 

“Babel-sensei is right! We do this for something bigger than us!” Kuno yelled to the four winds “So, who is going to fight me first! I feel more motivated and energized by Babel-sensei-sama's powerful words of encouragement. I feel like I can rip the skies apart with my bare fists! Why wait? Let's start right now!”

 

The rest of the aspirants just turned towards Kuno. They were silent again, and petrified in place, nobody dared to move a muscle. The tension kept growing until one small guy finally broke. “Oh my God! He is scarier than ever!”, “He is not human!”, “I wanna go home!”, “Mommy!!” All of them, one by one started to run away in all directions. Babel was disconcerted by this breaking of the discipline as more and more of his students ran in fear until only one besides Kuno remained, serene and unmoved, his eyes showing no emotion.

 

“Well, at least not all is lost.” The silver saint walked towards him and patted him in the shoulder. “Hebba, son. I'm proud of you, to have the courage to stand when everybody else is panicking, who knows? Maybe you could even hope to win.”

 

“Yes! A real man has accepted this sacred challenge determined by the gods! When everybody else cowered like sheep you stood like a true warrior!” Kuno was smiling with euphoria “Hebba, show me how strong you can be! Let's make this fight memorable!” He extended his hand towards his training partner when the spell was broken. 

 

“Fight? Tatewaki?” Hebba finally spoke, his expression shifting to show unlimited anguish “Arghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed in terror with both hands on his head, the sound reaching a high pitch and a deafening volume that could be heard from tens of miles away. He screamed until he ran out of air and passed out. His limp body falling on the desert sand. 

 

“Sensei, don't worry. I'm sure we can make the others come back, there's still time to have a tournament” 

 

“Oh just shut up!” Babel shoved the pandora's box into Kuno's chest “Have the cloth and just go away!” Having said that, he walked away. 

 

…

 

The new stadium was practically finished, it had taken years of careful planning and intense work. Indeed Nabiki could only be impressed with Tatsumi's managerial abilities. Without him old Happosai would have dilapidated all of his money long ago. She was also amazed for how much forethought the perverted master had put into this enterprise, more than ten years sunk into this project. 

 

“Well miss Tendo, what do you think?”.

 

“It is a good job, on time and under budget, just the way I like it.”

 

“That was until recently. The additional equipment you requested to be installed will rise the costs beyond of what we've saved.”

 

“We'll more than make it up for it. This event will be a worldwide phenomenon. Happosai had huge hopes in this tournament, but he wasn't a marketing expert. We are going to turn this show into something rivaling the World Cup and the Superbowl. I already have the interest of many broadcasters and we are in talks with the big three. But that is just the beginning. ”

 

“He made the right choice, you think big miss Tendo.”

 

“We still have lots of things to do. Cleansing Happosai's image, finding a good-likeable host, and we've yet to find a good gimmick. What are the news on our orphans?”

 

“We have lost many of them, but counting the martial artists your grandfather sent out shortly before his death there are still eight of them with very good chances of earning a cloth. And this one guy, Kuno, he is already won one.”

 

“Oh, Kuno-chan, as energetic as always.”

 

“Are you sure they will want to take part in the Zodiac challenge?”

 

“I will make sure we have enough saints for a tournament. They won't be able to say no. But it isn't the Zodiac challenge anymore.”

 

“How are we going to call it?”

 

“Something more marketable, the Galaxian Wars...”

 

…

 

In the gelid and silent tundra a series of violent echoes resounded for miles, not the ones one would expect from a beast hurting its prey, but from something way more terrifying, they were produced by human fists, enraged human fists hitting human flesh. A very mad aspirant to saint was unleashing punishment against a fellow trainee. 

 

“How you dare seeking sainthood for such a selfish desire?!” Issac was out of his mind while his victim laid down in pain, Mousse had never taken such a beating before, and that was saying something, nothing Saotome or the old mummy had done to him in the past could compare. Neither the sparring sessions from before had been this bad. This guy had taken-off the kiddie gloves, and he was genuinely pissed!!. 

 

“Saints are the keepers of peace and justice, they are to protect Athena and cleanse the earth of evil. And you say you came here just to get laid by a common wench?” Isaac kept on ranting while hitting even harder than before. However these words were the last drop, Mousse could endure anything they did to him, but would never tolerate someone badmouthing his muse, his inspiration, the girl he had dedicated his life to. Then he felt something building up inside, something beyond the ki and stronger than his battle aura. “Issac, I'm grateful to you for everything you've done for me, you are a great friend.” he said with a submissive voice that quickly shifted in tone. “However. Don't dare insult my motives!” the young joketsuzoku yelled as he stood “And don't dare insult Shampoo, you don't know her!!” He went back to his feet, engulfed by his nascent Cosmos. Enough with being in the defensive, he fought back... 

 

 

…

 

 

"THUM!"

The dojo gates opened abruptly. The outside light suddenly entered, breaking the darkness that reigned just mere moments before. The anything goes heir in the center of the room reacted with pain. He had grown accustomed to the shadows and the lack of killing intent caught him unaware. 

 

"What the...!" Ranma cried. "I told you all not to disturb me!"

 

There was no answer. Just a noise of steps entering the room. There were three, no, four sets of steps advancing towards Ranma, and the golden box.

 

"Very well" Ranma concluded as he stood up and entered a defensive pose. His eyes finally adjusting to the sunlight, the four black suited men around him awaited a few feet from him. They didn't seem worried, but kept their distance. "Who wants to come first? Come on I can handle all of you at once."

 

"Don't lay a hand on them, Saotome." The ice queen commanded from the entrance. She was walking at an unhurried pace. "They have come to retrieve the Gold cloth, not to start a fight."

 

"Both are the same thing." Said Ranma with a cocky attitude. "The gold cloth is mine!"

 

"The gold cloth is the property of the Graude foundation. You were allowed to train with it, because we weren't using it. Now I need it, and your playtime with it is over."

 

“No way” Ranma was adamant “I'm training, and I'm not going to stop”

 

“In that case...” Nabiki didn't frown “tell me, are you any closer to awaken your cosmos than the first day?”

 

Ranma couldn't respond, he was resisting the rage against Nabiki, not only she was right, he had failed to get any progress, but the way she spoke, the confidence in her words, it hurt his pride. Somehow she knew already about the cosmos, and how stuck he was in the process of untapping the cloth's power. 

 

“That ain't your business!” he finally snapped “nobody takes the cloth from me!” 

 

It seemed his word was final, they would need to take the box from his dead cold hands, and with Happossai gone there was nobody in the Tendo compound who could.

 

“What is this uproar I notice?” a certain voice was heard from afar. It belonged to a certain young samurai that was supposed to be somewhere in Africa. It took longer to both teens to process that fact than it took the older Kuno to show his face at the Dojo's gates. 

 

“Oh, upperclassman Kuno” snarked Ranma “I guess they found you untrainable and sent you back.”

 

“Actually, they were so impressed with my prowess I finished early and earned a special training regime. I was only here to check on the lovely Akane and my pigtailed Goddess. The poor little things have been deprived of my presence for just too long and I needed to cut down on their suffering.”

 

“I'll show you who is suffering!” Ranma charged at the swordsman at once.

 

“Bring it on foul Saotome!” Kuno entered on his usual battle stance by drawing a blade out of its sheet. This was a real iron sword, unlike his regular wooden ones. 

 

The young Saotome didn't relent, and forgetting about the source of his frustration, he jumped in the air and aimed a high kick right at Kuno's face. Time slowed down for him, he couldn't afford to break his concentration in case there was a reaction, a parry, or a counter attack. None of them happened, and he finally landed not only his right foot, but the other one as well, sending his rival and classmate flying a couple of feet towards the cold wooden floor. 

 

Landing graciously, Ranma turned away with a smile, “I should have expected as much, the old fart was probably making it up. I worried that much for so little.” He began to laugh maniacally, “Of course, there is no way in hell Kuno could ever equal me. You see Nabiki, I'm invincible no...” 

 

Ranma's sense of danger spiked, he felt a terrifying battle aura behind him... one as powerful as Happosai's. Everything happened too fast, one instant the young master of Anything Goes was bragging, and the next one he was paralyzed in fear. No matter how much he struggled, his muscles had stopped reacting. As fast as he could was too slow for him. He could only sense an incoming attack and do nothing against it.

 

“Unicorn Gallop!!” 

 

Ranma could only feel his body covered in pain when dozens of kicks landed on his body. He couldn't react, he was paralyzed and couldn't even see the attacks “I guess this is how it feels on the other end...” He fell to the wooden floor in agony. 

 

“This should be enough for you.” Said Kuno unceremoniously. “As for this cloth” he walked to the golden box and picked it effortlessly. “It belongs in the Sanctuary.” 

 

“Wait right there Kuno-chan!” Nabiki stood on his path “That cloth is the property of the Graude Foundation. Ranma stole it and we wanted it back. Tell me do you want to be a thief?”

 

“Being a thief would be dishonorable, but what use do you have for this cloth? You should let me have it.”

 

“If you want it, you will have to earn it.” Nabiki was unrelenting. “It is meant to be the prize for the upcoming Galaxian Wars. The winner will gain it.” 

 

“In that case, don't waste your time Nabiki Tendo. No ordinary human can stand to a saint. It would be so unfair to the other contestants and I would never degrade myself to take part in such a filthy circus, so let's avoid an undesirable situation for all the parts.” 

 

“You say no ordinary human, uh?” Nabiki didn't move. “How about another saint? Or seven others for that part? Your victory surely couldn't be as secure as you think.” 

 

“So, you say that you have corrupted seven saints into going with your perverse spectacle? You wicked harlot! How did you dare? I shall punish them too! Where are they?”

 

“They aren't here yet. They will arrive on time for the tournament in four months.”

 

_The training in Spain will take at least twelve weeks, I guess these oath breakers can wait that long._ Kuno began to rationalize “Well, it seems you win this battle, mercenary girl.” He left the cloth on the floor, where it was quickly picked by two of the suits who didn't waste time and moved away. “I shall take part in these decadent games of yours, I'm going to castigate those bastards, take the cloth to the Sanctuary and your head to the Pope for your impiety.” He began walking away.

 

“Oh, and Saotome.” He stopped at the gates.“There won't be a rematch.” 

 

“What are you talking? Just give me four weeks and I'll sweep the floor with you...” Ranma fought to hide the pain. 

 

“You might think you still have a chance. But that is a faint delusion on your part. Your best hit didn't hurt me, and the only reason you survived is because of my mercy. I didn't even use my Cosmos to attack you, and even then... I held back. The kicks I used on you, wouldn't even scratch the weakest of the bronze saints.”

 

“No, no.” Ranma pleaded “You are lying, it is a bluff...” 

 

“Think what thou must. If you dare to attack me again, you shall perish Saotome...” With those words the junior samurai left at a terrific speed. 

 

“No, no way...”

 

…

 

Ranma was having difficulty with breathing, he was under severe pain. These kicks somehow managed to sting from deep below his skin. His walking was equally hard, he stuck to walls for support. It was a nightmare, somehow that idiot Kuno had become stronger and faster than him. 

 

“If Kuno is this strong now, what can I expect from the others?” He couldn't allow it, he needed to find a way to catch up. And there was only one person who could guide him.

 

Stumbling into the Nekohanten he collapsed, his forces consumed and the pain winning over. 

 

“Ranma!” Shampoo ran to his side and tried to reanimate him. “Grandma! Ranma is hurt!”

 

The elder came from behind, she was impressed by the way Ranma had been beaten “What happened son-in-law?” 

 

Barely coming to his senses, Ranma managed to speak “Coologne, you need to help me. I need to get stronger, to surpass Happosai...”

 

“Why do you suddenly need to become that strong? That kind of power comes only with experience, lots of experience.”

 

“I don't have much time!” Ranma exploded. “Kuno is a saint already and I need to fire my Cosmos to beat him!”

 

“Saint, Cosmos? What is Ranma talking?” Shampoo inquired.

 

Cologne didn't answer, instead she threw an angry blow at Ranma. “Stupid fool! Don't shield yourself behind these stupid fairytales! If you can't own your own failures like that, you are a weakling! No Joketsuzoku loses to an inferior outsider like that!” She kept hitting him until he was out of the restaurant. “There's no place for someone like you in the tribe! Don't ever think of showing your ugly face again! I disown you! You are not welcome anymore!” she finished by throwing him far away and closed the door angrily.

 

“Shampoo, you better forget about that idiot.”

 

“But Grandma! Why did you do that?”

 

“Nobody back in the village ever speaks about those infernal tales anymore. And for good reason. Ranma had a great potential, but he is lost already. He is no longer a proud warrior, and he is only going to bring more pain and suffering to those around him. He is tainted by the empty promise of godly power. Forget about him Shampoo, for the Ranma you loved is dead.” 

 

“I'm not going to leave Ranma!” 

 

“You will.” Cologne spoke with a somber tone. “You don't understand it, but I've seen it happen. When I was young I saw a man getting corrupted by the promises of power beyond the human limits, he left chasing for an impossible dream, and by the time he came back, he was no longer what you call human, but a shadow of his former self, an empty shell without honor, and only pain, misery, and destruction followed him everywhere.” 

 

“But, I love Ranma!” 

 

“Sorry, but not anymore!” The elder joketsuzoku let out her battle aura and attacked Shampoo without hesitation “This is for your own good!” 

 

…

 

It was a dry and hot day in the arena. Casios the giant awaited in one corner just in front of his mentor the Ophiuchus saint, the other corner instead, looked empty with only Aquila Marin but no trace of her student. The Pope stood with his arms crossed and part of the audience had already left. “Master, it is evident he has left the sanctuary because he was afraid of facing Casios.” 

 

“If that is true, then we will have to look for someone else to fight him, I cannot name him Saint before he faces a tenth opponent” 

 

“Wait! Wait!” a very hurried Aioria came running while dragging along an equally hurried Ryouga 

 

“Don't disqualify this one just yet! Is this way you moron!!” 

 

The two of them finally managed to reach the arena “I'm sorry, I got lost!” 

 

“That's an excuse, Master. I'm sure he cowered and only came here because Aioria found him and made him come.” 

 

“Is that true?” asked the Pope. 

 

“No, no, I would never run from a man to man fight!” 

 

“If that's so, then why are you wearing that backpack?” accused Shaina.

 

“If I may have a word sir” said Aioria “It doesn't matter if he cowered or not, he is here and seems eager to fight. Coward or not” 

 

“Again I'm not a coward!” Ryouga wasn't taking it well “I always carry my backpack just in case I get lost! You have to believe me sir!” at this point he was already grabbing the Pope by the tunic. 

 

“Um, ok, we can proceed with the fight just don't do that again, ever...” said the master removing the lost boy's grip off him. He really had a strong grab. Recomposing himself he spoke “With all this madness I forgot what I was going to say. Just fight and the winner will earn the bronze Pegasus cloth”. 

 

“So, I just have to win and I'll become a saint” Ryouga's thoughts focused on the stone box by the master of the sanctuary. So focused, Casios intuited he would be able to grab him by surprise and made his move to catch the lost boy. However... his open hand was greeted by an incredibly strong punch which stopped it cold, Ryouga had sensed the danger and reacted with great speed, the impact was such that the giant could feel all bones on his wrist being crushed and pulverized by it and screamed in pain. 

 

“Sorry, did I hit you too hard?” Ryouga said with genuine worry, it wasn't right to pick on the weak and he was having problems controlling his new level of strength, as proven by his previous nine opponents, two of them would never walk again, one was blind, one lost an arm, another one nearly died and the rest hadn’t waken up yet “Oh sir...” 

 

“Stop mocking me!” Casios threw a punch with all of his might against the lost boy's head. Not only his target didn't flinch even a little, but he felt an intense ricochet which crushed his other hand, as if he had just hit a solid block of iron, and languished in pain. 

 

_Impossible!_ Marin was surprised and terrified by the situation,  _I've seen Casios behead a man with that kind of attack, how can he shrug it off as if it was nothing? There's no way the human body could take that much punishment. Just who the hell I've been training?_

 

“Shouldn't we stop this fight? He's going to be severely hurt if we keep going.” 

 

“I said, take me seriously!” Casios began a furious charge against Ryuoga. But the boy disappeared in a blur and the giant got stopped dead on his tracks, and then fell unconscious as the lost boy landed a few feet behind and caught him before hitting the ground. 

 

“Sorry, but I warned you.” Said Ryouga while carrying his opponent and leaving him in front of his mentor “Make sure he is taken care of. I hope he recovers.” 

 

Everybody was speechless and silent. The fight had ended so quickly and as unceremoniously that they were still processing what had happened. “Um, oh, yes.” the Pope snapped “the winner is Ryouga! And as such I grant him the title of Saint and the Pegasus cloth. Everybody welcome Athena's latest Saint!” 

Ryouga was ecstatic. He was glad he came here; all of the training had been worth it. He began running to receive his prize. 

 

“Um son, the podium is this way.” the Pope said the pope to an embarrassed Ryouga who corrected his course and arrived at the right spot. 

 

“Today you were reluctant to abuse your power in the arena, don't forget that self-control now that you have received your cloth. Remember, Athena's Saints are meant to fight for justice and to keep the peace of the world, and as one you are not to use your cloth for selfish purposes. And now if you don't mind I will retire to my chambers, this whole ordeal left me with a headache” 

 

…

 

That same night a group of sanctuary guards were patrolling and desperately searching inside every single spot they could think of. Meanwhile at the outskirts of the sanctuary Shaina awaited impatiently to intercept the two fugitives she was sure would be fleeing that same night. It was impossible for them to escape without them going through her, of course provided the guards didn't find them before. 

 

The night was very advanced already and there were no traces of them, but the silver saint wouldn't lower her guard. They would show up sooner or later, sooner or later, anytime now. For sure they couldn't be more than a few minutes away. It was impossible they were foolish enough to remain on their hut when her loyal men were surely going after them. Yes it was entirely possible they were hiding somewhere close, waiting for her to get tired and give up, but she was smarter than them, she wouldn't allow them to escape the sanctuary and specially not getting away with the cloth. She would be a sentry; she wouldn't budge or give up. Sooner or later they will make a mistake and reveal themselves. It was only a matter of time... 

 

…

 

Marin rested comfortably on her bed. She was looking at the ceiling in boredom while catching a glimpse of the clock from time to time. “Um, I guess he isn't coming back after all.”

 

…

 

“Where's Marin’s hut?” said Ryouga to a very confused Russian soldier. 

 

_I can't believe I got lost again!!..._

 

.

Author's Notes:

Yay another one. And this one marks a milestone, the prologue is over and the real action will begin. Next chapter, the gathering of heroes.

 

As always, please leave a review if you liked (or hated) this. All feedback is welcome. If you also want to help me beta, I'm always open!

 

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

In Japan, where I was born,

Lived a man who went to Greece,

And he told us of the saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

So we trained from sun to sun,

Till we found each one a cloth,

And we all became saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

And our friends are saints too,

except for that Saotome guy,

And the war begins to fight...

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

As we live a life in Greece

Every one of us has all we need

Sky of blood and sea of fists

In Athena's Sanctuary

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

…

 

A sneaky silhouette lurked through the corridors of the headquarters of the Graude Foundation, under regular circumstances it would be dishonorable for a school Master to recur to subterfuge and petty thieving to achieve his goals. 

 

“But of course, mine isn't a regular school...” Ranma reassured to himself. “The old freak was crazy, he shouldn't have blocked me from the next power level, he had no right.”

 

He kept advancing, swiftly avoiding all cameras and security officers on his path, he didn't know what room would be the right one, but luck was on his side when an office named “GW project” showed up. Inside he went through the files until one in particular caught his interest, this one folder was labeled “Training grounds.” 

 

“No way I'm gonna let those suckers leave me behind...”

 

He scattered the contents on a desk, figuring out one of them would be within his reach. One in particular was an island relatively close to Japan, pretty far from the coast, but he could swim that distance. Immediately he stormed out, using a window to make a quick exit.

 

“Nobody will stop me. I'll be a saint. And then I will show them who is boss...”


	4. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouga is lost, Kuno gloats and Nabiki is conspiring. Just another day on Nerima... if they were actually there. The Galaxian Wars are about to unfold...

_Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi, her publishers, editors and other right holders._

_Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumada, his publishers, editors and other right holders._

 

 

Chapter 4 “ Duty ”

 

 

The old master Dohko watched from a peak above as the waterfall flowed with its natural force. Below his student stood in the waters, still reluctant to try what was being asked of him. 

 

“I still think this is beyond me master” Ryu repeated “I don't feel ready” 

 

“What is it that you fear? Haven't I taught you about the secrets of the universe?” 

 

“It is not, I don't feel able, is I don't feel worthy” the past experiences with his fellow student and the memories of his own selfish misdeeds filled his head. Of course that reversing the waterfall sounded impossible, but a boy turning into a girl by having contact with water, someone being as insanely resilient as Ryouga, and the most destructive techniques from his sealed art appeared equally unnatural, yet he witnessed all of them. No, what worried him was the darkness in his own heart, the possibility of giving in to such evil desires. How could he be trusted with the power of a saint? 

 

“Don't surrender to dark thoughts Ryu. They will only drive you towards failure. If you manage then you are worthy, as simple as that. Now don't hesitate anymore, Do it.” 

 

“You are right master” Kumon concentrated once again, remembering everything that led to this moment, how the messenger managed to reach him despite he being a homeless wanderer, how he nearly threw away the letter, and how fate lead him to the Tendo dojo, the new friend he made there -the first one he could remember- and the promise to come back stronger. Then he also remembered the struggle to be accepted by the master, the long and hard training and his multiple fights against Ohko, how in the end he proved worthy. After coming this far he wasn't going to settle for failure. No, he wanted to succeed; he wanted to return not only as a saint, but as a better man. 

 

“Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!!” 

 

…

 

Miles away, a young man wandered the fields looking for his way back. He was still wearing the sanctuary training clothes and armor. On his back he carried a heavy backpack over another even heavier box. He was still wondering how he had gotten this lost, somehow the Macedonian couple – that unbeknownst to him was actually Belorussian – had sent him the wrong way and all the way towards the center of Europe – though in truth he was in the middle of the Mongolian steppes – he was completely disoriented. 

 

“If I take the wrong direction I'll end on France or Scandinavia!” the lost Saint was completely stressed. “And I don't know the language there!” He covered his head with his hands to try to calm himself and cool his head. “Calm down Ryouga, calm down.” He finally got to recover. “All I gotta do is to go south until I find the coast. Yes that will do! I'll be back on Athens on no time!” 

 

He started running in his chosen direction, confident that his luck would soon change. Too bad for him he actually went North  instead of South  when he should have turned West. 

…

 

The frozen tundra was desolate, but at the same time relaxing. The Chinese teen contemplated the barren landscape. He had taken to the cold like –for lack of a better analogy— a duck to the water. He was always patrolling the area for possible enemies who never came. It was a futile activity, but at least it kept him busy. Mousse still didn't know what was going to be his next movement; he  had grown a little wiser by the experience and couldn't find a reason to return to either Japan or China. 

 

“I guess, this place is as good as any other...”

 

“<Mister Mousse! Mister Mousse!>” a kid called his name in Russian as he came running towards him.

 

“<Uh, Jakob>” he answered. “<what are you doing in here?, it is dangerous.>” 

 

“<You got a letter mister Mousse>” the kid handled him a big white envelope. 

 

“<Let me see, Graude Foundation? What is it about?>” Mousse opened the letter and read it with attention, just to rip it in shreds. “<I thank you for caring Jakob, but you shouldn't have risked your life over something as worthless as this letter>” He put a hand over the kid's head. “<Let's go back to the village, and I can tell you another of my adventures by the fire.>” 

 

Just as the two figures got lost in the distance, the snowstorm began to fall with great fury and another figure clad in furs and carrying a heavy load on his back approached desperately looking for a refuge and fighting the weather with all of his strength.

 

“Where am I?” he said to himself with a bitter tone “I wasn't supposed to cross the Alps.” 

 

…

 

A tall young man walked the streets of Tokyo, he was carrying a heavy stone box on his back. Ryu had made it, after many months of heavy training he had returned. He felt truly at peace with himself, but  a part of him only wanted  to visit his old home. He navigated the streets looking for the ruins of his father's dojo. He hadn't been there for a long time, but he remembered it well enough. He really  felt the  need to return  and connect with his late father . 

 

He  seized the chance to contemplate the old neighborhood, but it had changed too much, everywhere the buildings he remembered had been replaced by newer constructions. Gone where his old elementary school, the park where he used to play, and the small store where he used to buy candy. 

 

But the nastiest surprise was yet to come, when Ryu turned the corner were his old house used to be. He didn't find the remains of the old dojo, not even an empty lot. A modern mall now occupied the whole block. 

 

“No way.” Ryu opened his eyes wide open and fell to the ground in shock “No, way!” He lowered his head and cursed with tears of rage. 

 

“It is sad... don't you think?” a voice came from behind his back, he turned his head to find a limousine with a window open, and inside a brown haired girl of about his age looked at him with a sly expression. 

 

“Who are you?” Ryu stood up forcing himself to regain his composure. 

 

“Tsk, Tsk, all this time and you still don't know your benefactor Kumon?” the ice queen handed him a business card. “I'm Tendo Nabiki, head of the Graude Foundation, it was thanks to our generosity that you could afford to train in China.”

 

“What are you talking about? It was the old master who sent us.”

 

“Don't worry.” Nabiki continued “I'm not expecting you to pay back. But I have an offer for you, Dragon Saint...”

 

Ryu stepped back, he had a bad feeling about this woman. “How do I know if I can trust you?”

 

“Kumon Ryu, orphan since he was six years old. For many years he sook to dominate both the Umiseiken and Yamaseiken to rebuild his late father's dojo. After the was beaten and forced to seal his school, he was sent to China for Saint training. This is just the abstract on your file. Should I continue?”

 

“How do you know all that?”

 

“You spent many years on one of the Foundation's orphanages and we've been monitoring your progress like the rest of our orphans. Your return flight was scheduled to arrive this morning, and we knew this address.”

 

“The rest of your orphans?”

 

“You will see, when you take part on the Galaxian Wars.” Nabiki used a mysterious tone. “A martial arts tournament where only Saints are allowed to participate, a glorious show of the human's very best. The winner will earn the right to bear the Golden cloth.”

 

“Forget about it.” Ryu answered dryly as he turned away and began walking. “It is against the Saint's code to partake on private fights.”

 

“If you win, I will rebuild your father's dojo.”

 

Ryu slowed down for a second before finally giving an answer. “Go to hell.” And he resumed his way out.

 

“You are already in, Dragon” Nabiki smiled with arrogance.

 

... 

 

Ryu kept wandering the streets without a goal; he didn't know where he was going and didn't care.  He just felt defeated and without a clear goal. He felt proud of g aining the cloth and title,  but at the same time these made no difference. Despite all his best efforts, his father's beloved dojo and his home now rested  below a superfluous building.  And the only way to change that was unacceptable, he couldn't just turn his back on both his masters  and the honor he had just proven himself worthy of.

 

_It wouldn't surprise me if that woman built over it on purpose. She was so confident she could rebuild the dojo with just desiring for it..._

 

He raised his head and then recognized the neighborhood he was on; the nice lady lived near. He didn't know what he would do, but maybe he could distract himself long enough to forget about his depressing feelings.

 

He found her, she was sitting in front of the house. 

 

“Hello, Lady.”

 

“Oh Hello! What are you doing in here? Come inside, it is nice to see you! Don't you want some tea?”

 

The young saint followed the woman inside in silence but finding it hard to suppress a faint smile. 

 

“It's been so long since you left. How did you do on your travels?” Mrs Saotome prepared some tea as she spoke. 

 

“Well...” Ryu was speechless, he had expected some kind of hospitality, but the woman was so warm and welcoming. Almost as if she still believed he was her son. “I met a nice old master. He told me he saw some potential in me and sent me to a friend of his. I trained with him for a few months and...” Ryu put forward the Pandora's Box and uncovered it revealing the dragon carving on it. “Now I have become a saint of Athena, Dragon.”

 

“So you are double Ryu now.” Nodoka smiled while contemplating the box. “It looks very old... and beautiful. So you are one of these saints they talk about on the TV? Not that I have one, but they have one in the store.”

 

“More or less...” Ryu faked a smile, he didn't want to think what he should do if things got out of hand and some saint, any saint decided to partake in such circus. 

 

“Will you join the tournament?” Her face was full of hope. “Do you have any place to stay?”

 

“I haven't decided to join yet...” Of course he would never get involved, but he wanted to shield this woman from the ugly truth. So he decided to change the topic. “Besides it wouldn't be right for me to impose on you after the last time...”

 

“It wouldn't be a bother. This house feels so empty and I could use the company.”

 

“Company?” Ryu hesitated. _Saotome hasn't told her yet? What is he thinking?_

 

…

 

Furinkan school, it wasn't so long since the last time he had been there, yet it seemed like a whole lifetime, way back when he was a different man. Back then he was still unaware of the horrible truth and nothing stood between him and his goal.

 

“If only I still had a life goal.” Ryu finally lamented as he rested against a tree. He however hadn't come to get nostalgic or sort out his own life. He just wanted to give a certain very egotistic and self-centered guy a lesson on how not to abandon one's mother for idiotic reasons, at least that much he could do.

 

However school time wasn't up yet, and he had nothing to do at the moment but being alone with his own thoughts while he awaited for the students to come out. Of course he could also choose not to wait like the last time. The look in Saotome's face would be priceless and it would be quite fun to forcefully drag him all the way into the nice lady's house.

 

 _That would be self-serving on too many levels though_. He argumented to himslef. _And it would call the attention of that sick woman. Yes, that is about the last thing I want._

 

His contemplation was the cut short by the school clock. It was indeed the time, all he had to do now was to scout the students until he found Saotome, and that would be leagues less boring than the previous wait. He thus awaited patiently scanning the crowd.

 

His mark – however – wasn't anywhere to be seen, and a good part of the students had already left. _No way, he couldn't have left already. He has to be somewhere. Quick, let's check. Glasses boy, freckless girl, coon eyes scrawny guy, short haired girl... wait a minute I know that girl, she's his girlfriend or something, what was her name? It started with an A... Ayame, Ayumi, Azami, no it had something to do with red Aka... that's it!_

 

“Akako!!!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs surprising and annoying the students that were near him, but he went basically ignored by everybody else, including the girl who just kept walking as she talked with her two friends.

 

“She must not have heard me.” He rationalized. “I will try again when I reach her.” He ran in her chase not bothering to say another word until he was right behind her.

 

“Akako!”

 

“Arghhh!!” Akane was scared to death but instead of running away or shutting down she instantly reacted by throwing a punch, which hit her stalker right in the solar plexus.

 

_This girl packs quite a punch..._ was the only thought Ryu could form as air left his lungs and he struggled for air and felt knees first into the ground. 

 

“Oh, sorry sorry sorry sorry!” Akane reacted as soon as she noticed this guy was helpless and very obviously not a treat. “Let me help you!” She instantly moved to try to help this guy back on his feet and helped him walk so he could regain his breath.

 

After a few minutes of walking, they both stopped in a park bench where he could sit. It was then that she recognized him. “Wait a minute, you are Ryu Kumon!” she got in guard instantly.

 

“Ha...he...no... not... loo..king... for... a.... fight.” The homeless martial artist was still recovering his breath “or kidnap you … or anything...” he raised his hand before reconsidering his words. “And … please... forget... I... said... that.”

 

“Then what do you want?”

“I... just... want... to talk... to Saotome...” he suffered just by saying every word. “can't... find him...”

 

“Are you feeling right?” she asked worried, perhaps the punch had been too much? “Do you need to see a doctor?”

 

“I'll... be fine... just... a minute”

 

…

 

Both of them decided to go to a better place to talk. Akane selected a coffee shop near there. It was a familiar place were she and Ranma would usually go whenever they skipped classes or he needed to indulge his sweet tooth, which was basically the reason behind every time they skipped classes.

 

“So, Ryu. What have you been doing all this time?”

 

“I've been training hard on a new art, and just discovered someone built over my old home, my father's dojo.” He said nonchalantly and with a sense of self-depreciation. “But, basically my life is not so different since our last fight.”

 

“Do you still resent him?”

 

“No, not at all.” He said. “I hate his guts and would love to give him a beating, but that is not why I'm here.” Ryu casually sipped on his beverage. “No, this has nothing to do with me. I came because of his mother.”

 

“Is she ok?”

 

“She is not ill. No need to worry about that.” He assured her. “But she is not well, she is lonely. She needs her son. I don't care if he is too coward to come clean and tell her the truth, but the jerk hasn't visited her in months! What could be more important than being with his own mother!” He nearly threw a fit and hit the table in frustration, but stopped at the last second.

 

However his interlocutor wasn't so good at self control. She stood silent and lowered her head, looking for a retort, a comeback to defend Ranma. But all that came were tears...

 

“Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to insult him. I'm just angry at him.”

 

“No, no you are correct. He is a jerk.” She managed to say. “He is an inconsiderate jerk that cares about nobody but himself. ”

 

Ryu hadn't expected this, he barely knew the girl, but he thought she was supposed to love the guy. In fact that was a reason the kind lady had suspected of the ruse. Yet she was here, basically taking his side when he spoke ill of her boyfriend. Just what else was wrong with Saotome? The dragon saint had no idea what to do, but he guessed that trying to comfort her was the right thing.

 

“I'm sure whatever he is doing has to have an explanation, right? I mean he even helped me in the end and all.”

 

“I really wish it was that simple.” she seemed to calm down a little “But I cannot explain it this time. He hasn't been the same since the Master died. He became a recluse, he forgot about everything and everybody. It was just him and his golden box, and one day he just left without telling anybody. He hasn't come back and we don't know where he is.”

 

“I'm really sorry to hear that.” He apologized. “I wasn't expecting things to be that bad. I promise I will try to help. You don't deserve that kind of pain, nor his mother.” He produced a bill and left it on the table. “Thank you for your time, and I apologize for making you cry. You don't deserve it.” He stood up and went for the door. “Take care, Akako-san... ” And he left.

 

Akane just savored the bittersweet moment, she needed something like this, a chance to talk, to be heard and told that everything would be fine.... “wait did he call me Akako?”

 

…

 

A very tired and worn down man struggled to drag himself towards his chosen resting place, the previous weeks had been unlike any training the young samurai ever took. Kuno was receiving the beating of a ten lifetimes on a daily basis, but all the pain and sweat were being worth it. If he had thought the original Saint training was hard, this new regime was infinitely more demanding. 

 

“But everything will be worth it.” He allowed himself to think out loud as he fell over the makeshift bed and tried to rest and recover. 

 

However this particular day he wasn't going to get any rest. As he rolled to the side he noticed an envelope laying on top of his correspondence. This one clearly stood among the letters he would usually get. 

 

“What could this possibly be?” he gathered all of his remaining strength and reluctantly stood up, still stumbling as his whole body ached and refused to move. Luckily, all of the struggle wasn't in vain and the former kendoist turned Saint was greeted with a pleasant surprise as he opened the letter. 

 

“So, in the end you decided to go with it Tendo Nabiki.” He let out a perverse grin of pleasure as he clutched the letter. “In that case I'll make sure you truly regret it.”

 

“There is no time to lose!” he turned towards the door completely disregarding how tired he felt. “Master! I'm ready to continue training! And this time I won't stop until I have mastered it!” 

 

…

The young saint made his steps through the Graveyard, he had spent a lot of time looking for it, but in the end he had found the right grave. He contemplated the unexpected monument  that greeted him instead of the humble gravestone he had pictured. It was practically a mausoleum covered in marble sculptures of angels that framed a very idealized depiction of the old master extending a hand towards a group of orphans full of hope. 

 

He lowered his head and knelt down, silently apologizing for not bringing a  suitable offering. He stood in that position for a while before settling for a humble prayer. 

 

“Well, I didn't expect someone else to care enough to come.” A matronly voice interrupted him from behind casting a small shadow that barely covered him. “Tell me kid, what was your connection to old Happosai.”

 

“I came to thank him, for allowing me to turn my life when I had lost all hope. I owe him my station as a Saint. I couldn't have made it without his generosity.”

 

“So, a real Saint after all these years. Please, gods, don't let this hope be in vain.” The joketsuzoku matriarch smiled with a bittersweet smile. “Maybe you are the only one who could save his soul and bring him back to us.”

 

“Save who?” the Dragon Saint turned to see the old woman.

 

“A kid who lost his way.” She hesitated . “Someone dear to all of us. His name is Ranma Saotome...”

 

…

 

“That's it!” the very angry cursed boy yelled in frustration as he threw away both of the heavy backpacks he carried with him “I give up! No matter how hard I try I can't just find the way!” he just dropped to the ground and cursed “What the hell is this jungle doing in the middle of BELGIUM or GERMANY?! Ahh I have no idea were I am!”

 

Normally he would try to do his best not to lose it. He would do his best to get indications from the people and hopefully board a train or boat. But somehow he had made his way through uninhabited and desolate lands without a soul this time. And the few people he had found spoke strange languages he didn't understand. He was extremely frustrated and on the border of despair. 

 

“I couldn't even say goodbye to Marin.” He lamented. “And I haven't had the chance to write a letter either.” Ryouga just laid down on the grass. “And speaking of letters, I have been so wrapped into my training I haven't written Akane in a long time. I wonder how is she doing?” Just thinking of things back home gave him a new sense of purpose. He wouldn't despair, all he had to do was rest and he would find his way, just like he always did it in the end. 

 

He was about to camp for the night when he heard a cry from beyond the trees. It wasn't on any language he could understand, but it was indeed a cry for help. He quickly grabbed both the box and the backpack and ran in a straight line towards the danger.

 

He advanced relentlessly through the jungle and quickly approached the source of the distress call. It was a little girl, no older than seven or eight. She was trailed by lightly armored men carrying spears, sickles and scythes. The lost boy didn't need to think it twice, and sprang into action. Making use of his recently upgraded speed he interposed himself between the girl and her pursuers and struck a combat posse he was sure would communicate his intentions on any language.

 

The armed men stopped and one of them made an incomprehensible demand in a threatening voice only to receive a challenging expression from Ryouga. He stood his ground and dared them to make a move with defiance. There was no way he would allow that kind of aggression towards an innocent and he would make them pay for trying.

 

Seeing the man in their way would just not give in, all of them attacked him at the same time, trusting to quickly finishing him by sheer numbers and the advantage provided by their weapons against the unarmed stranger. But the young Saint wasn't having any of that. He dodged attack after attack with surprising ease considering he was still carrying the heavy box and backpack. He was still self-conscious about fighting with his full strength and refused to attack until he was sure of the ability of their opponents to survive an attack.

 

However as the combat dragged down, his speed and agility did little to deter his attackers. They seemed more and more determined to land a blow. So he decided to escalate the fight to get over it. He began by parrying a spear and using the impulse to catch his enemy unaware and sending him straight into two of his comrades. Having knocked them out he turned his attention to the scythe wielder, avoiding every single attack with ease and risking a kick straight into the bandits hands that crushed his fingers and broke the weapon before he grabbed him by the collar and sent him straight into the ground.

 

After dispatching four opponents Ryouga didn't slow down and threw a punch right into the ground. The resulting shockwave raised an avalanche of rocks and debris that sent the remaining three enemies into a world of pain and unconsciousness.

 

Once the dust settled he allowed himself to breath with relief. Then and only then he focused into the girl. Everything had happened so fast she was still in the same spot he had seen her before the battle. She didn't look hurt, but she was indeed scared. He got close to her showing his best face and wearing a smile. He wanted her to understand he didn't meant any harm to her, so he walked slowly before he attempted anything else. Only once she showed trust he decided to try to speak.

 

Communication was a problem, Ryouga cycled through all of the European languages he had some understanding of, but to no avail. The girl just spoke a language he couldn't identify. He just had no idea how to learn the details of the situation. Who was this girl? Where were her parents? Was she part of a village? Who were those guys? Why were they trying to hurt her? What could they want? All of these questions would remain a mystery until he figured out a way around the lack of a common language. The girl was equally frustrated with the situation. And she seemed desperate and sad.

 

 _Even if I don't understand all of this, I swear I will protect this girl and take her to safety. It is my duty as a martial artist, no my duty as a saint to protect her._ He held her into his arms as he made his vow.

 

_This must be the reason I arrived here. To protect this girl no matter what._

 

 

 

Author's Notes:

Finally. This took way longer than expected. I hope to get the following chapters on a more timely basis. But yeah! Next chapter we finally get to the meat of the story. Let the Galaxian Wars begin!

 

 

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

In Japan, where I was born,

Lived a man who went to Greece,

And he told us of the saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

So we trained from sun to sun,

Till we found each one a cloth,

And we all became saints,

In Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

And our friends are saints too,

except for that Saotome guy,

And the war begins to fight...

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

As we live a life in Greece

Every one of us has all we need

Sky of blood and sea of fists

In Athena's Sanctuary

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

 

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

We all live in Athena's Sanctuary,

Athena's Sanctuary, Athena's Sanctuary.

♪♫♪♪♪♫♫♪♪♫

 

Ryouga put down the girl and prepared to resume his journey. She seemed to understand that this man wanted to protect her and showed him trust. As he turned his back on the battlefield he was overcome by a terrible feeling as seven cosmos fired-up from behind. He didn't have time to react and protect himself from a ferocious attack that sent him straight into the ground.

 

 _So they aren't ordinary fighters... well, I'm not ordinary either._ The lost boy quickly stood up and hurried towards the pandora box that had felt a few feet away. _It's time to use the cloth..._

 

He pulled the chain... He was instantly filled with both hope and despair fighting over control. But he wasn't stranger to despair, compared with what he was used to deal on a daily basis this was a kid's game. He burned his cosmos as he could feel the spirit of the Pegasus mending with his own and the cloth cover ing his body. 

 

The saint of Pegasus had fully awakened, and his opponents stood no chance. He concentrated as he traced the stars of his patron constellation

 

“Pegasus... Ryu... Sei Ken!...” 


End file.
